random_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda Reawakened
PAGE UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION The Legend of Zelda Reawakened is the upcoming twentieth official entry of The Legend of Zelda. It will be the first Zelda created specifically for the Nintendo Switch. It is set to release on November 20, 2020. Story Gameplay Overview The Legend of Zelda Reawakened continues to use the style of gameplay first seen in Breath of the Wild, though additional more tweaks have been made to the gameplay system with several components that either strays away further from traditional Zelda conventions or calls back to the gameplay styles prior to Breath of the Wild. Transportation The Legend of Zelda Reawakened features an even larger version of the Kingdom of Hyrule than in Breath of the Wild. As a way to make Hyrule feel lively and have depth, the game offers a variety of animals and vehicles to use for travelling across the kingdom. The game features a full on train system throughout Hyrule similar to the one found in Spirit Tracks with some trains either having to make the player operate it themselves or boarding more higher-class trains where Link can interact with other passengers. A variety of ships similar to many of the ones found in The Wind Waker and Phantom Hourglass can also be found in the waters in and around Hyrule. A new transportation system introduced in this game is a hot air balloon system, slightly reminiscent to flying in Skyward Sword. The hot air balloon system is similar to the train system in which hot air balloons could only be flown in specific directions. However, Link can control how high the hot air balloon is floating. The hot air balloon system is also the main way to reach many of Hyrule's floating islands in the sky. Epona, Link's main horse throughout the Zelda franchise, and the King of Red Lions, Link's main companion and main mode of transportation in The Wind Waker, will make an appearance in the game. Real-time Seasonal Calendar For the first time in the Zelda series, The Legend of Zelda Reawakened features a fully-functional calendar system, complete with the game's own equivalent for days, weeks, months, and years, as well as using the concept of seasons for the first time since Oracle of Seasons. The game utilizes a full day and night system similar to that in Breath of the Wild where each full day in-game equals a half-hour in real life. Just like in real life, seven days in-game equal a week. A month in-game equals to four in-game weeks. A year in-game equals to twelve months, which would all equal to exactly seven days in real life. Because of this, the behaviors of a variety of non-playable characters would be different depending on the week or month, with special cases where people's behavior can even be different depending on each day. As previously mentioned, seasons return in The Legend of Zelda Reawakened, utilizing an even more dynamic weather system than in Breath of the Wild. Like in real life, the seasons consist of Spring, Summer, Autumn, and Winter, each represented by the symbols first used in Oracle of Seasons. Animals and enemies in the overworld will react to seasonal changes and behave differently depending on each season. In addition to the calendar and seasons, holidays are now recognized as part of Hyrule's culture with equivalents to several holiday traditions being celebrated throughout certain days in the year. Item System Unlike all past Zelda titles including Breath of the Wild which had Runes, the traditional item system is now completely done away with. Items such as boomerangs, whips, and hookshots are now classified as melee weapons, though they retain their usual abilities. The Magnesis, Stasis, and Cryonis rune abilities found in Breath of the Wild can now only be found in certain melee weapons. Unlike in Breath of the Wild, quick selecting items are now mapped to just the down directional button, allowing more functionality for the other directional buttons; moving the right joy stick up and down will scroll through the item categories while moving it horizontally will scroll through an item category's available inventory. Like bows and arrows in Breath of the Wild, bombs are now classified as its own item category with several types of bombs scattered throughout Hyrule and now has its own designated button: L. Paragliders are also given its own category with each paraglider having differences in drop speed, distance, and wind resistance. Like in Breath of the Wild, every item has a hidden durability gauge and would be permanently broken if used too much, though several special items will not permanently break and have a recharge time. However similarly to Skyward Sword, all breakable items can be repaired as long as the player has enough materials. Several items can also be upgraded further into new more useful items, though they could still be permanently broken if used carelessly. Unlike in Breath of the Wild, Link has a more limited inventory space for items. Instead of carrying all of his items most of the time, he will have to utilize an item check system similar to the Item Check in Skyward Sword where Link can store items at various towns. Like the Item Check in Skyward Sword though, there is a limit for how many items Link can store. Game Information Development On December 2017 after The Champions' Ballad - DLC Pack 2 for Breath of the Wild was released, Eiji Aonuma teased that a new The Legend of Zelda game has started development. The game was once again teased at E3 2018, revealing artwork featuring three hands raising a golden version of the Master Sword skyward against a large glowing Triforce depicted behind with each of the Golden Goddesses' symbols engraved on their respective piece of the Triforce. Additionally, one piece of the Triforce engraved on the back of each hand, suggesting that the Triforce will play a significant role in the story. First footage of the game premiered at E3 2019, featuring Link in garb that looks like a cross between his usual green tunic and his standard clothing in Breath of the Wild. Horseback riding was confirmed to return with Link seen riding Epona. Link was also shown wielding classic items such as bombs, boomerangs, whips, and hookshots along with the usual swords, shields, and bows. Graphics The overworld in The Legend of Zelda Reawakened incorporates a graphical mixture between the visual styles of Skyward Sword and Breath of the Wild: the former's impressionism with the latter's gouache and en plein air. Meanwhile, all of the character, enemy, and architecture designs are directly based off of the art style from The Wind Waker. This game's art style was created so that features in the game that can be interacted with can stand out from each other. Audio Release The game will simultaneously release worldwide on November 20, 2020 for Nintendo Switch. Limited Editions Pre-Order Bonuses Timeline Placement The game does not directly refer to any major event that describes another game in main The Legend of Zelda timeline or any prior event at all in the game's history. However, several lines of dialogue between Ganondorf and King Daphnes, two main characters in the game, heavily hint that they may be the same characters from The Wind Waker. Just like in Breath of the Wild, many of the game's landmarks are named after various characters and locations all across The Legend of Zelda franchise. However, references to the "Unified Timeline" and the "Adult Timeline" are more abundant compared to the "Child Timeline" and "Fallen Hero Timeline", hinting that the game may take place in the "Adult Timeline". Before the game's release, Eiji Aonuma confirmed that The Legend of Zelda Reawakened takes place after Ocarina of Time. Director Hidemaro Fujibayashi later stated that the game would take place at least several hundreds of years after the likes of A Link Between Worlds, Twilight Princess, and The Wind Waker. amiibo Support Downloadable Content Updates DLC Packs Listings Characters Animals Bosses Enemies Dungeons Places Items Credits Trivia * This will be the fourth Zelda game where its subtitle will be used worldwide after Twilight Princess, Skyward Sword, and Breath of the Wild. * This is the first Zelda game where the color orange is used as the general highlighted text color as red, yellow, green, blue, and purple are all used for specific highlighted text. * This will also be the first Zelda game to feature a fully-developed constructed Hylian language, utilizing a new Hylian alphabet based on the ones seen in Skyward Sword, A Link Between Worlds, Tri Force Heroes, and Breath of the Wild. ** In addition to the main Hylian language, all of the races have their own dialects with their own alphabets shown similar to the Gerudo language in Breath of the Wild. External Links * Official North American site * Official Japanese site Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Projects Category:Video Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:The Legend of Zelda Reawakened